Hades vs Tabuu
Hades vs Tabuu is Peep4Life's one hundred and tenth DBX! Description Season 8 Episode 5! Kid Icarus vs Super Smash Bros.! The Lord of the Underworld battles the Leader of Subspace when the supreme beings of alternate dimensions meet in the field of battle! '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The scene had been set. Trophies of the Ice Climbers and Duck Hunt Duo tumbled down into the abyss, before Hades had emerged from beneath the platform. After a short monologue, Hades and Tabuu had clashed, each using projectiles from their eyes and engaging in a stalemate. This is where their battle truly began. Here we go! ''' When Tabuu realised he wasn't beating Hades' guard, he flew back and began firing Bullet Rain. The projectiles all caught Hades but the Lord of the Underworld simply smiled before covering up with his cape. Openings on the back of his cape began to fire back at Tabuu, and Hades then began throwing Purple and Blue tiles towards Tabuu. Indiscriminately, Tabuu fired Bullet Rain at all of them. Of course, the purple ones exploded and dealt damage to Tabuu, which he hadn't counted on. Enraged, Tabuu began teleporting around Hades, dealing damage all over his body. Hades tried to swat him out of the air but simply couldn't so he flew higher up allowed openings on his body to open fire at Tabuu. The Master of Subspace then fired a larger energy blast at Hades' face, which stunned the God. "Hmm. Not bad, Tabuu. Of course, I had come to expect this kind of strength." Hades then threw a punch which caught Tabuu in the chest and sent him spiralling through the air. "After all, you accomplished something that me and my Underworld have never: you killed little Pitty Pat." Tabuu then interrupted with a series of Ghost Projections. The attacks bounced off Hades who leaped up and kicked Tabuu through the air. "Here you go!" he announced, summoning fireballs and other energy attacks to chase down Tabuu. The Master of Subspace was blasted through the air and he landed hard on the nearby platform. Hades then allowed more protrusions to open, this time on his chest. He allowed them to fire repeated laser energy, which Tabuu tried to intercept with Dragon Laser. There was a large explosion as the lasers met in the air. Hades flew forwards with an attempted punch, but Tabuu used his Rapid Chops to repeatedly slice at Hades' arm and he followed up by throwing a Shuriken Boomerang. Hades caught the boomerang and simply crushed it in his hands. "Now, Tabuu. Are you going to start fighting properly or am I just going to have to put you out of your misery?" he then attempted to clap Tabuu in his hands, but Tabuu teleported behind him. "Now what?" Hades demanded, turning around in time for Tabuu to blast him with Dragon Laser. Wasting no time, Tabuu attempted Shark Blade, but Hades caught him with one hand. Hades then threw him to the platform and attempted a large punch. Tabuu used his Golden Bracket. Understanding he wouldn't grasp all of Hades with it, he redirected Hades' punch and planted his hand in the ground. Hades sighed. "You'd have thought I would be able to avoid this by now. Oh well, I have 25 years or so to perfect it!" he yanked his arm free. "We know how Mr Sakurai likes to take his time with the Kid Icarus matter..." Hades then unveiled his devastation ensemble and allowed his 'face guns' to fire on Tabuu. Getting straight to work, Tabuu used Pinpoint Explosion to destroy several face guns. "I'm impressed." Hades admitted, turning over to grab at Tabuu. "But I have you now!" he declared, squeezing his hand around Tabuu's body. Hades then fired small projectiles from his face, damaging Tabuu even further until Tabuu used his explosive teleport. He then tried another Shark Blade but as soon as he became the blade, Hades kicked it away. "YOW!" Hades snarled in pain. "I don't really know what I expected there, but isn't it just ironic..." Before he could complete his intended insult, Tabuu fired his Off Waves. Holding firm, Hades held tight. The damage was effective, and several of Hades weapons and face guns fell from his body. "And now you've gone and ruined it! My poor devastation ensemble. Do you know how much that cost?" he sighed. "Now what am I going to wear for Armageddons?" Tabuu fired his Dragon Laser again, which caught Hades in the stomach. Tabuu then enlarged himself and prepared for his Laser Eyes, but Hades had other ideas. The Lord of the Underworld delivered a stiff uppercut to Tabuu, staggering him. "You know, I really considered eating your soul purely to spite you but this battle has made me think. And now, I'm going to make sure when I'm done with you, your soul will go towards the designing of a weak, pathetic Skuttler." Hades then teleported behind Tabuu and attempted another clap. Tabuu barely got his Electrical Shield up, causing a pain in Hades' hands. "Why, you!" Hades shouted, firing a wave of fireballs at Tabuu. Hades then threw a punch which Tabuu blocked with a shield. He then attempted to restrain Hades in the Chains of Light. "Gah! I will not be controlled. NEVER!" Hades protested, shaking the chains off him. He then grabbed Tabuu as he attempted his Off Waves again. Hades then brought Tabuu closer to his chest where a drill made itself noticed. The drill went straight through Tabuu's wings, shattering them. Hades then threw Tabuu to the platform. He began charging up his deadliest attack. His eyes were engulfed by the energy he was building up but when he went to fire, Tabuu took a shot with the Dragon Laser. Hades was caught in the face and stopped his attack. Tabuu then flew up towards him, but Hades wasn't giving him the time. He clapped Tabuu in the body, sending the now crippled Subspace Boss to the ground. Hades then punched right through Tabuu, defeating him. He began slowly disappearing in an explosion, but Hades fired his strongest attack to obliterate Tabuu and the platform beneath him. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Hades! Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Home Console Characters Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Duel Category:Magic Duel